Influenza viruses are enveloped RNA viruses that belong to the family of Orthomyxoviridae (Palese and Shaw (2007) Orthomyxoviridae: The Viruses and Their Replication, 5th ed. Fields' Virology, edited by B. N. Fields, D. M. Knipe and P. M. Howley. Wolters Kluwer Health/Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, Philadelphia, USA, p1647-1689). The natural host of influenza viruses are avians, but influenza viruses (including those of avian origin) also can infect and cause illness in humans and other animal hosts (canines, pigs, horses, sea mammals, and mustelids). For example, the H5N1 avian influenza virus circulating in Asia has been found in pigs in China and Indonesia and has also expanded its host range to include cats, leopards, and tigers, which generally have not been considered susceptible to influenza A (CIDRAP—Avian Influenza: Agricultural and Wildlife Considerations). The occurrence of influenza virus infections in animals could potentially give rise to human pandemic influenza strains.
Influenza A and B viruses are major human pathogens, causing a respiratory disease that ranges in severity from sub-clinical infection to primary viral pneumonia which can result in death. The clinical effects of infection vary with the virulence of the influenza strain and the exposure, history, age, and immune status of the host. The cumulative morbidity and mortality caused by seasonal influenza is substantial due to the relatively high attack rate. In a normal season, influenza can cause between 3-5 million cases of severe illness and up to 500,000 deaths worldwide (World Health Organization (2003) Influenza: Overview). In the United States, influenza viruses infect an estimated 10-15% of the population (Glezen and Couch R B (1978) Interpandemic influenza in the Houston area, 1974-76. N Engl J Med 298: 587-592; Fox et al. (1982) Influenza virus infections in Seattle families, 1975-1979. II. Pattern of infection in invaded households and relation of age and prior antibody to occurrence of infection and related illness. Am J Epidemiol 116: 228-242) and are associated with approximately 30,000 deaths each year (Thompson W W et al. (2003) Mortality Associated with Influenza and Respiratory Syncytial Virus in the United States. JAMA 289: 179-186; Belshe (2007) Translational research on vaccines: influenza as an example. Clin Pharmacol Ther 82: 745-749).
In addition to annual epidemics, influenza viruses are the cause of infrequent pandemics. For example, influenza A viruses can cause pandemics such as those that occurred in 1918, 1957, 1968, and 2009. Due to the lack of pre-formed immunity against the major viral antigen, hemagglutinin (HA), pandemic influenza can affect greater than 50% of the population in a single year and often causes more severe disease than epidemic influenza. A stark example is the pandemic of 1918, in which an estimated 50-100 million people were killed (Johnson and Mueller (2002) Updating the Accounts: Global Mortality of the 1918-1920 “Spanish” Influenza Pandemic Bulletin of the History of Medicine 76: 105-115). Since the emergence of the highly pathogenic avian H5N1 influenza virus in the late 1990s (Claas et al. (1998) Human influenza A H5N1 virus related to a highly pathogenic avian influenza virus. Lancet 351: 472-7), there have been concerns that it may be the next pandemic virus.
An effective way to protect against influenza virus infection is through vaccination; however, current vaccination approaches rely on achieving a good match between circulating strains and the isolates included in the vaccine. Such a match is often difficult to attain due to a combination of factors. First, influenza viruses are constantly undergoing change: every 3-5 years the predominant strain of influenza A virus is replaced by a variant that has undergone sufficient antigenic drift to evade existing antibody responses. Isolates to be included in vaccine preparations must therefore be selected each year based on the intensive surveillance efforts of the World Health Organization (WHO) collaborating centers. Second, to allow sufficient time for vaccine manufacture and distribution, strains must be selected approximately six months prior to the initiation of the influenza season. Often, the predictions of the vaccine strain selection committee are inaccurate, resulting in a substantial drop in the efficacy of vaccination.
The possibility of a novel subtype of influenza A virus entering the human population also presents a significant challenge to current vaccination strategies. Since it is impossible to predict what subtype and strain of influenza virus will cause the next pandemic, current, strain-specific approaches cannot be used to prepare a pandemic influenza vaccine.